Damn Fairies!
by SecretKay
Summary: This is a collection of one shots featuring characters from Fairy Tail! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading!
1. Erza and Cana

Chapter One

Erza sat at the bar and ordered another drink. She had just gotten back from a rather long mission and it didn't go over so well. It hadn't been a failure, but she had been overly preoccupied and that almost cost her her life. The job would have gone off without a hitch if she hadn't of met Jellal in the woods. He had been traveling when they accidentally bumped in to each other, accidently tripped over a rock, and then "accidentally" made out. After leading her on for a good ten minutes, Jellal had suddenly decided that he'd been too happy for too long and ran off leaving Erza a hot mess right before she needed to do her job.

Right now it was all Erza could think about and she hated that. She couldn't focus on anything else and she needed to get her mind off of Jellal. Things weren't going to work out between them and he had made that perfectly clear. It didn't stop her heart from aching at the mere thought of him though. Or her body starting to flushed at the thought of their rather passionate time spent together. Erza shook her hand and downed another beer. Mira rushed over to give her another one, but Erza asked for a keg. She really needed to drink these thoughts away and doing it one beer at a time was going to take too long.

"Are you trying to copy me, Erza?" Cana slurred as she leaned against the bar with a keg in her arms.

Erza grunted and continued to drain the keg. Cana finished hers first and set it down before she walked over to the other young woman. She leaned against the bar and waited for the warrior mage to finish her drink. Before the redhead could call for another one, Cana pulled her off of the bar stool. The older woman was shocked as she was pushed against the bar. She was disgruntled and more than a little pissed off. What was Cana thinking?

Cana smirked before pressing her lips against the other fairy's mouth. Erza was shocked; she had never really known Cana to be this forceful. She was thankful for the distraction though. Her body seemed to be on fire and she couldn't think straight. Everyone in Fairy Tail was watching the scene and more than a few of them was holding their face to hide their bleeding noses. All of the other fairies seemed just as shocked as Erza had been.

After a few minutes of heated passion, the two young women separated. Erza was now sitting on the bar and her cheeks were flushed. She felt a slight breeze and realized that Cana had somehow removed her armor without her noticing. Cana held up a pair of panties before smirking and running towards the doors. The warrior mage sat on the bar, momentarily confused before she recognized that the panties the card mage had run of with were hers.

"Get back here this instant and give me back my panties!" Erza shouted before jumping off of the bar and giving Mirajane and Lisanna a full view of her ass. The two young women fainted as Erza dashed through the doors.


	2. Gajeel and Levy

Chapter Two

Levy was walking around the bookstore, looking for a new book to read. She wasn't having any luck so she decided to go try another bookstore nearby. On her way out, she saw Gajeel walking past. Her heart skipped a beat, but she kept her head down and continued on her way to the bookstore. It had been awhile since she had seen him and it looked like he had been training. Lily turned around and noticed her staring. Levy blushed and quickened her pace. The last thing she needed was Gajeel finding out about her crush on him.

Gajeel walked in to an alley and then peeked around the corner to see where the young mage had gone. He sees her walk in to a bookstore and groans. Of course that's where she was going. She always seemed to be reading, so it made sense. That didn't mean that he liked it though. Why couldn't she go somewhere like a coffee place where he could watch her from a distance without being found out? Pantherlily looked up at his partner and shook his head. Would he ever have the courage to ask his guild mate on a date?

Levy looked around the bookstore for a few minutes, but she wasn't really paying attention to any of the books. She was too busy thinking about Gajeel and how much stronger he looked. He must have been training rather hard. The young mage couldn't help but think about how much his looks countered his personality. On the outside he seemed like a brute, a walking death machine. She knew that wasn't true though. The dragon slayer was actually kind and he was just as protective of his guild mates as anyone else in Fairy Tail. He certainly had changed a lot since he attacked the guild.

Gajeel sighed and walked in to the bookstore. He didn't really know what he was doing, but Lily had told him that he should try and talk to the blue haired mage. The tiny cat led his partner through the rows of books until they came across the other Fairy Tail mage. Lily coughed and then ran behind the bookcase. Levy looked up and both mages blushed and looked away. The dragon slayer cursed himself for blushing; he should at least know how to talk to a girl! Heck, even Salamander could talk to girls. Even Lucy and everyone in the guild knew that he liked her.

Levy quickly grabbed a book off of the shelf before waving goodbye to Gajeel. She paid for the book and then walked out of the store. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she raced towards the guild. It took her a few minutes to realize that someone was following her. As she turned around, Gajeel bumped in to her. They both fell to the ground and ended up in a rather awkward position, with Gajeel on top of his guild mate.

Both mages blushed and looked away from each other. People in the streets were staring and started whispering about how they were a cute couple. Neither of the mages heard this though, they were too busy trying to remember how to breathe. It took them a few minutes to calm down and realize that they were still in the same awkward position. Levy coughed and looked up at Gajeel. He got the hint and quickly stood up. The dragon slayer helped his guild mate stand up and then Levy turned to walk away. Gajeel didn't let go of her wrist.

Levy turned around and looked at Gajeel. She didn't look away this time, but only because she was concerned for him. It looked like he was having trouble thinking, like he was waging a war inside of his head. The young woman turned towards her friend and gently placed a hand on his cheek. This seemed to stop the fighting in Gajeel's head and they both ended up staring at each other. The dragon slayer opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to, so he didn't say anything at all.

Levy couldn't think of what to do, so she just kept standing there with one hand on Gajeel's cheek. Neither of them seemed to mind, but there was a certain tension between them. She would have mentioned it, but she couldn't get the words to come out. It seemed like her guild mate didn't know what to say either. As the sun started to set, Levy decided that it was time to return home. She turned away from Gajeel and started to walk towards home. Gajeel watched her walk away and decided that Lily was right. He needed to do something about his feelings.

He ran after the young mage and grabbed her wrist gently. As she turned around, he pulled her close and kissed her. Levy's eyes widened in surprise before she relaxed in to the kiss. She dropped the book and wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck. The dragon slayer wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They stood there for a few minutes before they were interrupted by loud laughter. Gajeel pulled away and looked for the source, only to see Natsu and Happy running towards the guild.

"Get back here, Salamander!" He shouted before running after the other dragon slayer.

"It's about time." Lily smiles.

Levy blushes and sighs before picking up her book and continuing her walk. Looks like she wasn't the only one harboring a secret crush.


	3. Erza and Lucy

Chapter Three

Erza Scarlet had just gotten back from a mission and she was ready to relax, but when she got to Fairy Tail; there was something wrong. As Erza looked around, she realized that her friends and teammates were nowhere to be seen. She sat down at the bar and checked the time. Normally Natsu and Gray would still be lounging around in the guild. They'd probably be fighting actually, but the guild was oddly quiet. No one seemed to be looking at Erza and when she caught someone's eye, they'd quickly look away.

'What is going on here?' Erza thought.

The warrior mage stood up and walked out or the guild. No one there was going to be of any help. They wouldn't even look at her, so chances are they wouldn't feel like telling her what was going on. She walked down the street and made her way to Lucy's apartment. Certainly Lucy would be there if she wasn't at the guild. Lucy had promised Erza that she wouldn't go on any missions until the Queen of the Fairies returned. Erza knew that Lucy wasn't one to break a promise.

Erza knocked on the door to the apartment, which was a first for her. Normally she just walked in, but something seemed weird about today so she decided that knocking might be a good idea. After a few seconds of waiting, Erza knocked again. There was still no answer. Frustrated, Erza decided to walk in to the apartment like she normally would. She silently hoped that Lucy was just sleeping or in the shower. It didn't really matter which one it was, although Erza liked the idea of Lucy being in the shower a bit more.

When she entered the apartment, she found Lucy asleep on the floor. She was curled in to a ball with a letter clinched to her chest. Erza knelt down and carefully shook Lucy awake. The younger teenager woke up and Erza could see that she had been crying. This worried Erza and she instantly tried to think about what could be wrong. Something must have happened while she was away on her mission. Something that she didn't know about, but it had to be something that involved her or maybe it was something that involved Lucy. That would explain the tear stains and why no one could look at her when she visited the guild.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Erza asked.

Lucy responded by wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck and bursting in to tears. The warrior mage wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't exactly good around crying women and she had no idea what was going on. Erza wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rubbed her back. That usually helped calm her down, but today was different. The younger girl just starting sobbing harder and she was shaking terribly. It worried Erza. She'd never seen Lucy this upset before.

"Lucy?" Erza didn't know what else to say.

Lucy pulled back long enough to wipe away her tears and mumble something about going to take a bath. Before she walked away, she handed Erza the letter that she had been sleeping with. Erza watched Lucy walk away before she turned her attention to the letter. It was time to figure out what had her girlfriend so upset and whoever was responsible for Lucy's unhappiness was going to be in a lot of trouble. There's nothing Erza hated more than seeing Lucy cry.

'Dear Lucy,

I hate to be writing this, but I thought you should know as soon as possible. It's about the mission. We failed Lucy, but that's not all. Happy and I are coming back but Levy… she… DAMMIT! I'M SO SORRY LUCY! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! I… I… I wasn't strong enough. I'm so so so sorry Lucy. I don't blame you if you hate me forever. Levy wanted me to tell you that you were her best friend and that she's really sorry that she won't be able to read your novel when you publish it. DAMMIT! I'M SORRY LUCY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! DAMMIT!'

Erza recognized Natsu's messy handwriting. She set the letter down on Lucy's desk before walking in to her girlfriend's bedroom. Lucy was sitting on the bed with only a towel on. Her hair was still wet and she was staring at her feet. Normally the idea of Lucy being in nothing but a towel would be a turn on for Erza, but she knew that Lucy was hurting terribly. After all, getting a letter that your best friend wouldn't be coming back… even Erza was shocked. She had only gotten close to Levy once she started dating Lucy, but the loss still burned. Now wasn't the time to fall apart though. Right now Lucy needed Erza to be the strong one.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. If there's anything you need… don't hesitate to ask."

Erza sat down beside her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lucy turned towards the older girl and crawled onto her lap. She pushed Erza back on to the bed and proceeded to snuggle against her. The two girls laid in bed, cuddled against each other. Lucy was spacing out and Erza was keeping a close eye on her. She requipped into a pair of pajamas before getting up to get some suitable bed wear for her girlfriend. Lucy sat up on the bed and watched Erza sort through her closet.

Erza found a comfortable outfit for Lucy and walked back to the bed. She helped her girlfriend get dressed. Lucy didn't seem to mind. In fact she still seemed to be a bit out of it. It killed Erza to see her love like this; it was worse that there was nothing she could do about it. As Lucy crawled under the covers and snuggled against her girlfriend, Erza couldn't help but feel a pulsing pain in her chest. She gently kissed the younger girls forehead and when she felt Lucy's breathing slow down, she wrapped her arms around her love and let her own tears fall. She cried for Levy's death but she also cried because she knew that Lucy could have been the one on that mission if Erza hadn't of made her promise to stay put. Erza wasn't sure if she felt more relieved or guilty. After all, she unintentionally caused Levy's death.

"Erza. If you blame yourself for this, I'm going to throw you in the guild pool and tell Aquarius to kick your ass. This isn't your fault, so you'd better not think that it is. Levy asked Natsu to go with her since Jet and Droy haven't recovered from their last mission. It's not Natsu's fault either, so I might have to kick his ass for him. It's no one's fault. Accidents happen and it just happened to be really bad this time. I love you Erza, but I really will knock some sense in to you if I have to."

Erza pulled her girlfriend closer and started sobbing. She really did feel responsible, but Lucy was right. No one was really at fault, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell. Losing Levy, it wasn't easy on Erza but mainly because Levy was the person that gave Erza the courage to ask Lucy out. She had asked for advice and Levy was more than happy to help. She was Lucy's best friend after all, so she already knew that the blonde had a crush on the warrior mage. That had been almost a year ago and Erza had only gotten closer to Levy from there. Lucy squirmed up and pulled Erza's head to her chest. It was her turn to comfort the usually strong warrior. Both of the young women looked at each other before Lucy gave Erza a quick kiss on the lips. They held each other and cried themselves to sleep, comforting each other by simply being there.


	4. Natsu and Lucy

Chapter Four

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and wasn't surprised to see Natsu asleep on the floor. She guessed that he had been waiting for her to come home. It had been a week since she left for her job and she wondered if Natsu had been here that whole time. He hadn't been able to go with her because he was still recovering from the last job they went on and Erza wasn't going to let him run off while he was still recovering. The warrior mage never seemed to mind running around while she was severely injured, but she didn't let anyone else do it. Lucy was glad though. It meant that Natsu actually had a chance to get better and she didn't have to worry about him getting hurt any worse than he already was; spending time with Levy was pretty great too.

Lucy carefully walked around her sleeping boyfriend and walked in to her bedroom. She was in desperate need of a shower. That and she needed to think of a way to pay her rent for this month. She'd heard that people always do their best thinking in the shower, so she decided to try it. Before she got in, she checked to make sure that the door to her bedroom was locked. She didn't want to come out and find Natsu sitting on her bed or anything. They had just starting dating and the idea of him seeing her naked still bothered Lucy. He'd seen her in a towel a lot of times, but that was before they were dating. Now it just made seemed awkward to her.

The hot water rolled down her body and she tried to think about what she could do to pay her rent. She still needed to make 20,000 jewels and rent was due tomorrow. Erza had said that she would help her out, but being in debt to the older mage made Lucy feel uncomfortable. That and after Levy had told her about her apparent obsession with erotica, Lucy wasn't sure that she wanted to owe Erza any favors. Something told her that things could quickly get awkward. Levy had promised to check the request board for any easy jobs, but she hadn't gotten back to her yet. Lucy sighed and got out of the shower.

'Maybe I'll just have to ask Erza for help.' Lucy shivered at the thought.

Lucy finished changing and walked out of her bedroom. Natsu was still asleep on the floor, but Levy and Erza were busy drawing on his face. They looked up when Lucy walked in to the room, but didn't stop their antics. The Celestial Spirit mage shook her head. These were the people that she was closest to in the guild and they were really this silly? She sighed before sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Levy and Erza were moving on to Happy now and Lucy felt bad for the poor cat. He had no idea what was going on. As soon as the two girls were done with their fun, they walked over and sat on either side of Lucy.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan? You seem tired." Levy asked.

"I am tired." Lucy sighed.

"Have you figured out how you're going to pay the rent?" Erza questioned.

Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes. She was really tired now. Maybe taking a shower wasn't such a good idea. Levy and Erza both wrapped an arm around their friend and they all leaned their heads together. All three of the young mages quickly fell asleep. It seemed that all of them were worn out from recent missions.

Natsu woke up and saw the drawings on Happy's face. He sighed and realized that he was probably sporting his own pictures. When he sat up, he saw the three girls sleeping against the wall. They had fallen over, so Lucy was stuck between Erza and Levy. Neither of the girls must have minded though because they were still fast asleep. The sight made Natsu smile. He was happy to know that Lucy was okay and that there were other people that could take care of his girlfriend. It had made him anxious to see her go on a job without him, but now he realized that he had nothing to worry about. The young dragon slayer grabbed a pillow off of the couch and curled up around it. He fell asleep watching Lucy and thinking that he was such a lucky guy.


	5. Erza and Jellal

Chapter Five

Erza sat down on a log and sighed. She had been thinking about Jellal since the last time they saw each other and it was driving her crazy. He had lied about having a fiancée, but a part of her wishes that it was true. At least then she would know that he was happy and that he didn't love her. Somehow knowing that he cared about her, but that he wouldn't allow her to be with him that hurt her more than anything. She was in love with him, but he was hell bound to punish himself by ignoring her attempts to get closer to him.

'Why does he have to punish me too?' Erza thought as she looked at the stars.

She moved off of the log and lay down on the ground. The trees partially concealed her view of the sky, but she could still tell that the stars looked beautiful tonight. Her limbs were starting to ache so she requipped in to a comfortable pair of pajamas. This job had taken more out of her than she expected, but she knew she would be fine by morning. Sleeping on the ground was going to be a pain, but she didn't mind when the sky was this beautiful. It reminded her of the last time she saw Jellal.

_Jellal was sitting on the beach and staring at the stars. He didn't seem to notice that she was there. Erza snuck towards him before sitting down and resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't trying to be subtle this time and Jellal was quick to cut off her advance. He stood up and said that he had to get back to Meredy and Ultear. Erza watched him walk away before she fell backwards and sighed. At least the stars would never leave her. _

Erza shook her head. He was so determined to keep his feelings hidden. She already knew how he felt, but he wouldn't give up the idea of punishing himself. The fact that he was taking such measures to punish himself only made her love him more. She already knew that he was a kind person and that he deeply regretted the actions he had taken, even though Ultear was the one controlling him the whole time. That's the part that Erza didn't understand. He blamed himself even though he was being controlled. Not to mention the fact that he was travelling with the same person that had possessed him. Ultear seemed to have changed, but it would be a long time before Erza ever trusted her.

"What are you doing?"

Erza looked up and smiled at Jellal. He frowned in return and went to sit on the log that she had previously been occupying. Jellal stared at his feet, too afraid of what he might do if he looked at Erza. In her current position, he was able to see down her shirt and she didn't like to wear a bra at night apparently. It had made him uncomfortable and he knew that he'd have to be extra careful. This was his punishment after all. Besides, Erza deserved someone much better.

"I understand that you want to punish yourself, but why do you have to punish me too?" Erza sighed as she stared at the sky.

Jellal kept staring at his feet and didn't reply. He hadn't really thought about it like that before, but he supposed that it made sense. Erza seemed to care for him as much as he cared for her, so naturally she would be hurting as well. It didn't change anything though. He couldn't be with her. No. He didn't _deserve _to be with her. She might disagree, but he knew the truth. That she deserved to be with someone that could be with her publically, someone who could walk along the path of light with her. He was a fugitive and was always hiding from the council. He could never be with her in the way she deserved.

Erza sat up and looked at the man she loved. She could feel the tension in the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Jellal wouldn't look at her, but she was used to that by now. Normally she would walk over and try to tempt him in to being with her, at least for a little while. Tonight was different though. She had been thinking about her situation for a while now and she had finally decided that nothing was going to change. No matter how many times she threw herself at him, Jellal wasn't going to catch her. It hurt to admit, but she knew that it would never happen.

"It was wrong of me to say that you were punishing me. In truth, I'm the one punishing myself while punishing you at the same time. Truthfully, pursuing you has been rather selfish of me. Neither of us deserves this kind of punishment, which is why I'm going to stop. I only ask that you don't come after me unless you actually want a relationship. I'm going to leave now. I love you, Jellal."

Erza stood up and walked away. Jellal looked up and watched her retreating figure.

"I love you too, Erza."

A single tear rolled down Erza's cheek as she disappeared in to the forest.


	6. Natsu and Lisanna

Chapter Six

Natsu falls on to the floor and sighs. He just got back from a pretty tough mission with Erza, Gray and Lucy. Now he was ready for bed. Well, food and bed. He sits up and looks around. His family should be home, but he can't seem to find them anywhere. Sighing, he gets up and sniffs the air. The dragon slayer uses his sense of smell to locate his wife and their little girl. He finds the two of them sitting in the guild. Anna is playing with her aunt and uncle while her mother talks to Cana. Natsu smiles and walks over to his wife.

Lisanna looks up as Natsu sits down next to her. She leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her conversation with Cana. Natsu leans over and rests his chin on her shoulder. He watches his daughter playing out of the corner of his eye. She seems to be enjoying herself, but then again she always has fun playing with Uncle Elfman and Aunt Mira. Every once in a while she'll be brave enough to go and ask Aunt Erza to play, but the latter is currently passed out in a booth. She had gone a little overboard on their mission and Natsu almost had to carry her back to the guild. It had been a pretty interesting job.

"So I met this really interesting guy. He seems kind of cool and he's really cute."

"What's his name and where did you meet him?"

"His name is Taikedo and I just met him on the road. He was walking around and we accidentally bumped in to each other. He said that he might stop by for a visit." (A/N: For those of you that read FTA, yes it is the same Taikedo xD)

"Oh Cana! That's so cute!"

"Yeah. I mean I guess. I don't even know if he's actually going to come, but he might."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

A guy with forest green hair walks up to Cana and sits down. They start talking and Lisanna smiles and turns towards her husband. Natsu sits up and smiles at his wife. It's been awhile since they've seen each other and he was hoping that they could go on a date later. He was just about state these thoughts when little Anna comes over and wants a hug. She climbs on to the bar and wraps her arms around her daddy's neck. Natsu pulls his little girl in to his arms and she snuggles against him. The small family looks at each other and decides to go out to dinner and ice cream. It's been awhile since they've spent the night together, so a family night sounds like the perfect idea.

A/N: So this one kind of sucks and I apologize for that. I'll give these two a better one shot later on, but right now I'm just kind of experimenting with ships and frankly I see Natsu and Lisanna as more friends than actually being a couple. It's growing on me, but Natsu and Lucy are closer so ugh. I promise to give these guys a better chapter for anyone that ships them though. Hope you enjoy reading everything else!


	7. Erza and Kagura

Chapter Seven

(If you aren't in to the idea of Erza and Kagura getting frisky then you probably shouldn't read this xD)

Erza sits on the roof of Mermaid Heels' guild and waits patiently. She looks around and tries to pass the time, but there really isn't much to do. Kagura said she'd be back soon, but that was three hours ago and Erza is getting bored. The warrior mage lies down on the roof watches the clouds pass by. She has something important that she wants to tell Kagura and she's growing impatient. It's taking too long for a simple shopping trip.

"Sorry it took so long. The store was busier than I thought it would be."

Erza sits up and looks down at the swordsman. She jumps off of the roof and lands beside the other mage. Kagura quirks an eyebrow and leads Erza in to the guild. No one else is in at the moment so the two women have the guild to themselves. They sit down and Kagura waits for Erza to start the conversation. She was caught off guard when the younger woman had asked for a meeting. Normally Erza just walked in whenever she had spare time. It was unusually for her to ask for a formal meeting.

"I have to tell you something." Erza starts.

"Yes?"

"I… uh… um… I…"

Erza blushes and glares at the table. She had this amazing speech planned out but the words wouldn't come out now that she was actually here. Her mind can't focus with Kagura this close. The older swordsman quirks an eyebrow and stretches her arm across the table. She gently grabs Erza's chin and forces her to look at her. Their eyes meet and Erza suddenly can't remember anything that she had planned. She walks over to the other side of the table and sits next to the swordsman. Kagura smiles and kisses the scarlet haired mage.

Erza's eyes go wide. She didn't expect this. In fact she didn't think that Kagura had any feelings for her at all. They were friends and they had gotten close after the Games, but she never actually expected Kagura to feel the same way. As Kagura pulls her closer, Erza finally relaxes into the kiss and wraps her arms around the older woman. She bites Kagura's lower lip, causing the other mage to open her mouth. Neither woman wants to give up control as they both fight for control of the kiss.

Kagura pushes against Erza and she falls off of her chair. The swordsman takes the opportunity to take control. She grabs the younger woman's wrists with one hand and starts to remove her armor with the other. The warrior mage struggles against the older woman's grip, but can't manage to break free. Their kiss gets more forceful as Erza explores every inch of Kagura's mouth. They fight for control of the kiss as Kagura lets go of Erza's wrists.

Erza takes her moment of freedom and turns the tables. She flips them over and hastily starts to remove Kagura's blazer. The older woman doesn't fight against the stripping and instead opts to run her hands up and down the warrior's body. Erza moans as the swordsman removes her bra and firmly grasp her breasts. She rips off the rest of the older mages clothing and squeezes one of her breast. Both women take turns teasing the other and Kagura leans up to kiss the neck of her would-be lover. Erza sits back on her heels and pulls Kagura up with her. She grabs a handful of the swordsman's hair and pulls her mouth back to hers. They fight for control again when the door to the guild suddenly starts to open.

Erza and Kagura separate faster than anyone should be capable of. The swordsman hastily fastens her blazer and the warrior mage requips into a different outfit. Both of them grab their bras and hide them behind their backs. The other members of Mermaid Heel walk in and stare at the two women. Millianna smiles and hastily pushes her guild mates back out of the guild. She winks at her two friends as the guild doors close behind her. The two women sigh and look at each other.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I… I love you."

"I love you too, Erza. You should visit more often."

"You could visit Fairy Tail."

"I could, but that guild is never empty."

"True. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Erza."

"Goodbye, Kagura."

Erza walks out of the guild. It isn't until she gets to her hotel room that she realizes that she picked up the wrong bra. She sighs and decides that it'll make a nice keepsake. Unless she has to give it back tomorrow, but maybe she could pretend that she forgot it and keep it anyway. Erza sighed and fell asleep, imagining just what would happen the next day.


	8. Levy and Lucy

Chapter Eight

"Do you really think that?"

"Yeah. You're definitely getting better, Lu-chan!"

"Thanks Levy-chan!"

Lucy kissed her best friend on the cheek before jumping up and walking to her bedroom. Levy blushed and put her hand to her cheek. Why was her heart suddenly racing? She shook her head and tried to forget about the strange things she was feeling. The blue haired mage stood up and stretched. She'd been sitting on the couch reading Lucy's new novel and giving her feedback for hours now. It was tiring, but she loved spending time with her best friend.

Lucy walked out of her bedroom and saw her best friend stretching. She blushed as she realized that she was staring more than a best friend would. Her blush faded just as Levy noticed she was in the room. The two girls smiled and decided to go get something to eat. They walked out of Lucy's apartment and start to stroll through the town. As they walked, Lucy spotted a bookstore and was interested in the window display. She grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her in to the store. Both of their hearts started to race, but they both shook it off.

Levy and Lucy both grabbed a copy of the book and read the summary. They scanned the first few pages and each decided to buy a copy. The girls walked out of the store and decided to go to the guild for a meal. When they walked in, everything was just as it always was. Natsu and Gray were arguing, Cana was drinking, Mirajane and Lisanna were serving drinks, and everyone else was sitting around and drinking or eating. Lucy and Levy walked past everyone and decided to go for a swim. It was hot out, so they had both been wearing their swim suits all day.

The two girls sunk in to the water and sighed. It was the perfect temperature and it was just what they needed. Lucy looked over at her best friend and splashed water in her direction. Levy smiled and responded with her own small wave. They splashed water at each other and were completely unaware that their splashing was bringing them closer to each other. Lucy and Levy went to splash each other at the same time, but ended up accidentally removing the others top. Both girls blushed and hurriedly pulled their tops down. They locked eyes, but quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Lucy's heart was racing as she glanced at her best friend. She couldn't believe what just happened, but she kind of wanted it to happen again. Levy stared at the water and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe that she just accidently groped her best friend, but she had kind of enjoyed it. The two girls kept looking at the water and wondering why they felt the way they did. They eventually turned back to each other and laughed about it, but neither of them was completely comfortable after that.


	9. Erza and Mira

Chapter Nine

Mirajane leans against the counter and watches the entrance to the guild. She's patiently waiting for her girlfriend to get back from her most recent job. It's their anniversary and she said she wouldn't miss it for the world. Of course, she said that last year too. And the year before that. And the year before that. And yes, the year before that too. Now it was their five year anniversary and Mira had a feeling that her lovely girlfriend would either be late getting back or severely injured. Last year she had been unconscious and Mira had waited by her bed for three days before her lover had woken up. Her girlfriend had been extremely upset to find out that she had missed their anniversary, again. This year was supposed to be different though.

"Erza is coming!" Jet shouts as he comes running through the guild.

Everyone's head turns toward the entrance as they all wait for Fairy Tail's strongest woman to enter. Mira watches carefully to see if Erza will show up injured or not. She hadn't taken an easy job and knowing the stubborn mage; she was severely injured and was moving anyway. The takeover mage hopes that that isn't the case. She has something special tonight and Erza better not ruin it by being physically handicapped. The other guild members all stop breathing as Erza walks in to the guild. Her eyes instantly find Mirajane and she smiles. She had come back on time and unharmed. Mira jumps over the counter and runs to hug her girlfriend.

"I was starting to get worried."

"I told you that I'd be back didn't I?"

"I've heard that one before. Haha."

"Well, this time is different."

Erza takes a small step back and gently grabs Mirajane's chin. She kisses her and Mira wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck. They stand there for a few minutes, holding each other. The guild members go back to doing their normal things. After five years, the novelty of a small kiss had worn off. Now it was no different than if they had been having a conversation. People had stopped paying attention to the couple when they realized that they weren't going to be overly intimate in public (although some of the members still hoped that would happen).

Mirajane pulls back and smiles. She takes the warrior mage's hand and drags her to Fairy Hills. Erza had invited Mira to move in a few years ago and had even rented a sixth room, making her rent 600,000 jewels a month. At first Mira had opposed this, but Erza had been insistent. Even Mirajane couldn't argue with her when her mind was set on something.

The two mages walk into their bedroom and sit on the bed. Erza waits patiently for her girlfriend to say something. She can tell that Mira is planning something important. It is their fifth anniversary, so it's bound to be a busy night (at least that's what Erza hoped). When a few minutes pass and nothing happens, the scarlet haired warrior decides to take things into her own hand. She strips out of her Heart Kreuz armor, causing her girlfriend to look up. Mirajane blushes and smiles shyly. She glances up at Erza from under her eyelashes and it's just enough to make the now naked warrior mage crazy.

The girls stay in the bedroom for a few hours before they finally tire themselves out. As the moon shines through the window, Mirajane runs her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Erza sighs and rolls over to face her lover. She wraps her arms around the other woman's waist and nuzzles her face against her neck. Mira laughs and tells the tired warrior to go to sleep. Erza grunts, but her breathing quickly slows down and gets shallow. Mira smiles at her sleepy lover and goes back to playing with her scarlet hair. She sighs and pulls Erza closer before falling asleep and thinking that this has been the best anniversary ever.

A/N: If anyone honestly wants to know what went on in those "few hours" I could probably write something for it, but other than that it's just going to be a mystery. xD


	10. Natsu and Lucy (And Gajeel and Levy)

A/N: Before you read this you should know that I am sitting on my bed with a gallon of Sunny D in my lap and I'm slightly feverish at the morning so this might be one hell of a one shot, but I hope that it turns out well and that I don't fail. So please go ahead and read my feverish one shot. I'm also currently listening to Taylor Swift (1989 Album) so if anything remotely Swiftie comes out in this…. I apologize, but only if you don't like Taylor Swift.

Chapter 10

Natsu scratched his head and watched Lucy from across the guild. He watched as she laughed at something that Levy had said. His shoulders drooped as he realized that she didn't even notice him anymore. It had been almost a year since they broke up, but he still wasn't over her. She seemed to be moving on though and there were even rumors floating around the guild that she might be seeing Erza now. Natsu knew that that wasn't true though. Erza had been dating Mirajane for almost two years, although no one in the guild knew that.

Natsu sighed as he watched Lucy laugh and joke. He was happy that she seemed happy, but it made him sad to think that she didn't feel the same way about him. Macao and Romeo had tried to cheer him up by taking him out to eat, but it didn't work. Gray had even tried provoking him into a fight (since fighting was one of Natsu's favorite things to do), but not even that worked. The dragon slayer seemed to be in a slump that he just couldn't get out of. Everyone noticed, but no one knew what to do about it so they just kind of sat by and hoped that he would snap out of it eventually.

Lucy felt him staring at her. She knew that he would sit at that table in the corner and watch her and it made her sad. Secretly she wished that he would walk over and tell her that he still loved her and that he wanted her back, but it had been almost a year and that hadn't happened. Her face dropped and Levy put a hand on her shoulder. It hurt to know that her best friend was still so upset. She knew how it felt to hope that someone would say something, but then knowing that it wouldn't happen. The blue haired mage was still waiting for Gajeel to tell her how he felt.

"Are you okay Lu-chan?" Levy asked her friend.

"I'm fine, Levy-chan. Really!"

Lucy's fake smile was back and Levy knew that there wasn't anything she could do to take her friends mask off. She looked over her shoulder at the mopey dragon slayer and frowned. If he wasn't going to take the hint then she was just going to have to tell him. The blue haired mage got up and started to march over to the dragon slayer. Lucy turned and watched her friend walk away before turning back to stare at the bar. She knew where this was going and she wasn't sure how things were going to turn out. She just hoped that Levy wouldn't try and smack some sense into him like Erza had.

"You should go and tell her how you feel instead of just sitting over here and staring all day." Levy put her hands on her hips and glared at Natsu. The dragon slayer looked up and his face contorted in confusion.

"Do you think that'll really work?"

"Why don't you try it and find out?"

Natsu scratched his head and looked back at Lucy. He wasn't sure if just telling her how he felt would actually work, but if Levy was telling him to do it then it must be worth a shot. The dragon slayer got up and started to walk toward the bar. His heart started to beat faster as he got closer. It had been so long since he had spoken to her and he just hoped that the words would come out and that he wouldn't say something stupid. He approached the bar and gently tapped Lucy on the shoulder. She turned to face him and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. So instead of saying how he felt, he decided to show it instead.

Natsu leaned forward and kissed Lucy. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He had missed this. They both had missed this. A few moments later, they pulled away and smiled at each other. The dragon slayer gave her one of his famous closed eyed smiles and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. She gave him a hug and rested her head against his chest.

"Lu-chan! You won't believe what just happened!"

Lucy looked over to see her best friend waving at her. She had her arm around a blushing Gajeel and his arm was tightly wrapped around her waist. Both girls smiled at each other and Lucy could only imagine the amount of double dates that they would drag their boyfriends on. It was something that the two girls always talked about and now it could actually happen. Natsu and Gajeel exchanged a look and both boys knew that they were doomed. This is what they got for dating the closest pair in Fairy Tail.


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

So I'm starting a new publishing program (at least that's what I'm calling it! xP) so please go check out my profile and click on the poll to vote! Details can be found on the top of my profile. As always, hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
